Secrets
by livvy180599
Summary: With three graduating, how are the other two taking it?
1. Chapter 1

Stella's POV

"STELLA" I hear being called.

"Hey Macy, what's up?" I asked her.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed very happily.

"What?" I asked her. **I have a feeling I know where this is going.**

"Nick, Joe and Kevin are coming back from tour today." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"I know, I can't wait to see Joe… and Kevin and Nick!" I say quickly

"Right, well Joe can't wait to see you either" Macy says with her eyebrows raised.

"You got that right" I hear someone say behind me.

I spin around quickly and come face to face with the JONAS members.

"OMG, we've missed you guys so much" I scream happily.

I hug Joe and Kevin and Nick and then turn to Joe. I smile at him cutely. He smiles back at me. We hug and I turn to talk to Macy.

"Aww" I say.

"What?" both Joe and Kevin ask me.

"Look at how cute they are" I tell them.

We all look at Nick and Macy, who were talking. Macy was looking for books in her locker, while Nick was leaning against the locker next to hers. They were laughing about something. Nick was actually smiling. **I cannot believe that Macy made Nick smile for real. I think they are cute together, and I know for a fact that Macy likes Nick as more than a friend. She may deny it but I see the way she looks at him and how she acts when he is talked about. My Stella senses are tingling.**

"They are so cute" I say.

"Yeah, but they will never get together" Joe said.

"Why not" I ask him.

"Well, because he's to ... Nick and she's too Macy" he said.

"Well, sometimes opposites attract, they are so opposite they could work" I stated.

"They should work" Kevin puts in.

"Yeah, but it'll never happen, they are both too stubborn" Joe says.

"Well there's nothing we can do so do not say anything Joseph" I say

*BRINGGG*

"We got to get to class" I say.

Nick's POV

I look over to see Stella, Joe and Kevin walking to their lockers.

"Meet me in the atrium, after school, I want to show you something" I whisper to Macy.

"Sure, okay, I will meet you there" she says back smiling.

We walk the opposite ways to get to our classes. **I cannot believe that there is 1 week of school left until Joe, Stella and Kevin graduate. Then it will only be Macy and I left here. This year has gone so fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

*After School*

"Hey Joe, I got to stay back, you and Kev take Stella home okay!" I tell Joe

"Yeah, sure whatever" he says back not really caring.

I wait for the three of them to leave, and then I snuck into the atrium. I see Macy sitting on the bench chewing gum and swinging her legs. I laugh quietly because she looks like an innocent kid.

"Hey, Macy" I say.

"Hey, I've missed you" she says.

"Come with me" I tell her grabbing her hand.'

We walk to the mall and take a seat in the cafeteria.

"So how'd you get out of writing today?" Macy asks me.

"Well, I just said, that I needed to stay back" I told her.

"Did, they believe you" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm here aren't I" I joke with her.

"I've missed your terrible jokes" she states.

"You love me" I say while grinning.

"You know I do" she says while laughing.

We talk for about another two hours, until my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask to the caller.

"Dude, where are you?" I hear Kevin ask.

"Oh, shoot I just got caught up at school, I will be there soon."

I hang up the phone and look over to see Macy looking at me with a grin on her face and her eyebrows rose.

"Shut up, you'd do the same thing" I tease her.

"Yeah I would, let's go" she says defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day at school*

"Where were you guys last night?" Stella asked me.

"I got kept back at school" I lie.

"I had to help my mum with the store" Macy lies as well.

"Oh okay, you are still coming tonight though Mace?" she asks.

"Yeah totally" Macy replies.

Stella starts talking about the outfits she has designed for their graduation. I feel a hand rest on my hand. I look up and see Macy smiling cutely at me. **Wait did I just call her cute... Oh forget it, of course I did, she is cute, hot and who wouldn't like her.** 'Sorry' she mouths. 'It's okay' I mouth back. Macy took out her phone and looked over at me. It took me a while to realize what she was implying until my phone dinged and everyone looked up at me.

"Wow, look at Mr. Popular, who is it this time? Is it the same person who is always calling and texting you?" Joe smirks.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that your little brother has more friends than you?" Stella asks Joe with a sly smirk on her face. Macy giggles and covers her mouth with her hand. I look over at her and try to hide my smile.

"Thanks Stell" I say to her.

"No problem. So just curiously, who is this person, is it a girl? Do I know this girl? Is she pretty? Is she someone famous? Is she-"

"STELLA!" I yell. She stops talking and looks at me.

"Will you shut up, please" I say while sighing. Stella shakes her head and starts talking with Joe and Kevin about our concert outfits. I looked down at my phone and made sure it was on silent then open my text messages.

Sorry about tonight I didn't know she was going to say that –Macy

 ** _No problem, we can always do it another time – Nick_**

We can still do it tonight… - Macy

 ** _How? Joe, Stella and Kevin will be there with us – Nick_**

"Macy, who are you texting?" I hear Stella ask. Both Macy and I look up and she quickly puts her phone away.

"My mum" she says.

"Oh okay, so it's settled then, tonight me and Macy will come over for a pajama night seeing as it is a Friday night and you guys don't have any concerts or shows to do. We will bring over Dopey Doctor and popcorn okay?" Stella informs us. There is a chorus of mumbled yes's.

*Later at the Lucas's firehouse*

"Nick, Stella and Macy are here, stop writing and come and say hello" I hear Kevin shout up to me. I take off my headphones and walk over to the fire poles. I slide down one and walk to where everyone was standing. I smile at them and they smile back.

"Joe can go pop the popcorn, Kevin and I will go set up Dopey Doctor and Nick can go find two dice because I may have lost the ones that belong to the game" Stella says while smiling.

"Okay then, what can I do?" Macy asks

"Macy, you can either help Joe with the popcorn or help Nick with the dice" Stella says.

"I'll help Nick" I hear Macy mumble.

We walk into the hallway and start looking.

"You know, you didn't have to help me, you could have helped Joe" I told her, **even though I am glad she picked me over Joe.**

"I know, but then I wouldn't have been able to do this" she says.

Before I could reply, her lips were on mine. I don't know what has gotten into me because before I knew it I pushed Macy into the linen closet of my parents' bedroom. As I move my hands around her body I realize something **. I have to admit, that I am happy that Stella suggested having a pajama game night because I've realized two things**

\- **Dopey Doctor can still be fun if you are over eight but only if you have the right people playing**

\- **Macy Misa totally isn't wearing a bra.**

"Nick, Macy, hurry up" I hear Stella call.

We pull away from each other panting heavily.

"We should go" I say although not moving.

"Yeah, we should" she says doing the same as me.

"NICK, MACY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear Joe yell. The both of us just make it out of the linen closet before Joe, Kevin and Stella come into the room.

"Where were you guys?" Stella asks.

"Looking for dice, why?" I say

"Well you were gone for about 15 minutes and we thought something happened to you." Stella said.

"Well, we're fine" Macy said.

"And you found dice, now let's go play DOPEY DOCTOR" Kevin says in a weird voice. We all just stare at him. Stella and Joe start walking back to the living room. Macy and I just looked at each other.

*After Dopey Doctor*

"I remember Dopey Doctor being a lot more fun" I say while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah" I hear everyone reply.

"Why don't we watch a movie, anyone up for that?" Stella asks.

"Sure" were the muttered responses.

Stella walked over to the television and puts in the DVD. She returns back to the couch and both Kevin and Joe groan. **Stella loves the movies 17 again and the vow. Well technically she loves Zac Efron and Channing Tatum and I'm guessing Macy does as well seeing as she is staring at the TV with so much love on her face.**

Halfway through the movie 17 again, about the part where he is in the courtroom reading the 'letter', Stella looks up at Macy and sees her staring at the TV with so much compassion and love.

"Hey, Macy, why are you looking at the TV like that?" Stella asks her.

"I just think it is adorable how he can say all those things without even being near her for ages. It's so sweet, I wish someone will do that for me or at least tell me things that are important to me" she says.

"Awww" Stella exclaims.

 **Well then, I guess I have some writing to do**.


	4. Chapter 4

We continued to watch the two movies and halfway through The Vow, I felt a tug on my hand. I look over and see Macy with a sad face looking at me. I grab her hand and look back at the TV. I feel her rest her head on my shoulder and I try to hide my smile.

*In the morning* Stella's POV

I wake up to banging and clattering in the kitchen. I groan and look over at Macy's bed to find that she is not there **. I am so confused right now because she is usually still asleep whenever she sleeps over at my house.**

"Joe, where's Macy?" I ask Joe, shoving him off the bed.

"I don't know check the kitchen" he says grumpily.

I get out of bed and walk downstairs into the Lucas' kitchen pushing Joe off the bed for the second time as I walked past. I hear laughter and talking.

"What in the world are you doing?" I hear a male voice ask.

"I am measuring flour so we can make the damn pancakes, okay, now come and help me" I hear a female voice say back sassily.

"Wow, you're feisty this morning, aren't you?" I hear the male voice say.

I hear a gasp and a giggle.

"Oh you did not just do that!" I hear.

There is a lot of giggling and screaming for making pancakes.

"What is going on in there?" I hear Joe ask from behind me.

"I don't know, they are supposedly making pancakes but I think there's more laughing than there is supposed to be." I tell him. Kevin joins us and he just smiles.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"I know what they are doing" he replied looking at us.

"What, what are they doing?" Joe eased on.

Kevin didn't answer us and just quietly opened the door and walked inside. The two of them obviously didn't know we were there for they were still giggling and laughing. I tried to hold back a laugh as I glanced over them. They had flour all in their hair and pancake mix everywhere.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, we were making pancakes, but someone decided to start a pancake war." Macy said.

"And, by someone she means herself" Nick butted in.

Macy just stares at him and I start to laugh.

"Okay, fine, yes I started the pancake war but only because you dropped the flour on the floor." She said gesturing to a hug pile of flour on the kitchen floor.

"Well, you guys need to clean yourselves up before Sandy and Tom come home." Kevin says.

"Just call them mum and dad you idiot." Joe says.

Joe and Kevin start to argue and the rest of us just roll our eyes and watch them.

I turn to Nick and Macy and find that they are not even there. I see Nick's phone on the bench. I walk over to it and read what is written on it.

 _Macy and I went to go shower –nick_

"Guys, Nick and Macy went to shower, now help me clean up this kitchen or you are all going to get it." I say.

Both Joe and Kevin stare at me with wide eyes and nod frantically.

Macy's POV

"Are they always like this?" I ask Nick.

"Yeah, it's either Joe and Kevin or Kevin and Frankie, either way someone always gets hurt" he said to me.

"We really should shower" I say.

"Yeah, do you want the upstairs or downstairs bathroom?" he asked me.

"Uhh, I'll take the upstairs bathroom if that's alright with you." I tell him.

"Yeah, sure" he replies with walking over to his chest of drawers. He pulls something out and throws it at me.

"Here wear those" he said.

"Why?" I ask stupidly looking at the t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Because I am pretty sure you need something to change into and you don't seem to have any other spare clothes here" he says with a small smile on his face.

"Oh right, I knew that" I say going into the bathroom.

"Sure you did" I hear him say as I hear him slide down the pole.


	5. Chapter 5

*After showers**everybody downstairs watching television*

"Hey guys, we're home" we all hear Sandy call.

"In here mum" nick calls out to her.

Sandy and Tom walk into the lounge and smile at all of us.

"Good morning Stella, Macy, what are you girls doing here?" Sandy asks eyeing my attire. I blushed fiercely when I realized that I was still wearing nick's clothes.

"We were having a sleepover with them" Kevin said smiling lightly.

"Oh right, did you have fun?" Sandy asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, some more than others" Joe says with a sly smirk on his face.

Nick's eyes widen then go back to normal. Stella elbows Joe in the ribs and he lets out a girlie scream.

"Is that so..." Tom says while both he and his wife cautiously look at the five teens.

"Stella, Joe Kevin can we talk to you for a minute" Tom asks not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah sure" Joe mumbles.

They all walk into the kitchen leaving me and Nick in the living room.

Stella's POV

"Okay, what do you know that we don't" Tom demands

"Nothing" Kevin says in his very High pitched voice.

Both Joe and I sigh and roll our eyes.

"Kevin" Tom says sternly.

"We just know that there is obviously chemistry between Macy and Nick, they were trying to make breakfast this morning but it didn't really turn out because they got… distracted." I say.

"I see, well just leave them alone and do not interfere okay?" Sandy says.

"Okay" all three of us say at the same time.

"Well you guys better go back there, Tom and I will stay out of your way" Sandy says to us.

"Okay, thanks" I say.

*Macy's POV* *While the others are in the kitchen*

 **It's just sitting there perfectly. I have to touch it, but that would freak him out right. Of course it could. You can't just go around touching something important on a guy's body and think that it will not freak him out.**

"Hey, Nick?" I say.

"Yeah" he says back.

I walk over to him and sit on the coffee table in front of him.

"Say this guy you know has something interesting about him and you want to be able to touch it without freaking him out would you be able to do that?" I ask him.

"Well. I'm sure if you ask him before you touch whatever the interesting part is then, I'm sure he would be okay with it why?" he comments with an amused look on his face.

"I was just wondering" I say.

"Oh, okay" Nick says looking back down at his phone.

"Hey Nick?" I ask again.

"Yes Macy?" he replies laughing a bit.

"Can I touch your hair please?" I ask cautiously.

"Okay…." Nick says and leans towards me.

 **My hands go up to his curls and I can finally touch it. I gently tug on the curl that started it all**. I hear him sigh quietly and I smile. My hands slide down to the back of his neck and my breath hitches. I can feel his breath on my face and it smells like peppermint. I can feel his hands slide onto my knees and it gives me tingles. We both start to lean in, and my mind is racing, I feel as though my heart is going to pound out of my chest. **Just a little closer.**

*Stella's POV*

"We need to get ready for your concert tonight" I say to Joe and Kevin as we are walking back into the living room.

"Yeah, I think we should wear leather vests, with no shirts" Kevin said.

I just stared at him until he realized what he had said. I walk to the door and see Nick and Macy in a compromising position. Well not really she just had her hands in his hair and he had his eyes closed. It looks like they were about to kiss. I smiled and I could see from the corner of my eye that Joe and Kevin are as well. The three of us look at each other and we silently agree to act like we didn't see anything.

"What are you putting us in tonight, Stella" Joe says a little louder than needed. As we walk through the door we see Nick and Macy sitting next to each other on the couch pretending to read the magazine Macy had in her hand. It was upside down.

"Definitely not Kevin's idea of leather vests without t-shirts" I say.

I hear Macy giggle and everybody looks at her. She tries to hold a straight face but fails miserably so she hides her face in Nick's shoulder. Nick has his usual straight face, but I can see a small blush on his face.

"What are you laughing at Macy?" Joe asks.

She just continues to laugh and everybody stares at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Nick asks her.

Macy looks at us and whispers something in Nick's ear. He turns to look at us then at her and says

"Why do you think that?"

Kevin, Joe and I just look at each other with confused looks.

"Because it's true." Macy says shrugging.

Nick's POV

Macy whispers in my ear when everyone asks her what she is laughing at.

"I was just thinking how cute you look when you blush" she says.

I turn to look at her and say

"Why do you think that?"

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Stella, Joe and Kevin are looking at each other with confused looks.

"Because it's true" Macy says shrugging.

"Okay..." I say.

The three of them sit down and I can feel Macy move away from me slightly. **Damn them for being here.**

"Hey, Macy, are you coming tonight?" Joe asks.

"I don't know I have a lot of homework to do" she says looking at me.

"Come on Macy, it'll be fun" Stella says.

"Alright then, I will come with you tonight" she says smiling. She glances at me briefly and gave me a sweet smile. Man I love her.

"Mace, come help me with the guys' clothes" Stella states walking out the door. Macy gives us an unimpressed look and leaves. The three of us chuckle at her expression.

"Hey guys, can I ask for a favor for tonight?" I ask Joe and Kevin.

"That depends on what it is" Kevin says mysteriously. Both Joe and I just look at him.

"Sure, what is it?" Joe says.

"Can I have like five minutes to just do something on stage?" I ask nervously.

Joe and Kevin raise their eyebrows at me and look at each other.

"Okay. What's this about?" Joe asks.

"That I can't tell you" I say pointedly.

"Okay…." Joe says looking at me suspiciously.

"HE'S IN LOVE AGAIN!" Kevin shouts. **Oh no. here it comes.**

I can hear footsteps running down the stairs and I sigh.

"Who's in love?" Stella asks while panting with Macy following behind her.

"Nick!" Joe shouts excitedly.

"Oh, Nick, are you sure she won't break your heart, because that is always a problem." Stella says while hugging me.

"I hope not" I say while glancing at Macy. She smiles at me before talking.

"I think that if she really loves you then she would never do anything to jeopardize the relationship. Maybe she has had commitment issues in the past and trust issues, but maybe she is willing to overcome those problems for a chance to be with someone who really loves her." Macy says casually. Everyone just stares at her before Stella turns back to me.

"Maybe, Macy's right, when you find the one you are meant to be with than you will know and you may not fall in love as fast as you normally do with your crushes." She says.

"Yeah" I say while mum and dad walk into the room.

"What's going on?" mum asks.

"Nick's in love again!" Kevin says.

"Oh boy, here comes an album" dad says sighing. I just stared at them and left the room.

 **Macy's POV**

I watched Nick leave the room and I turned to everyone.

"I'll go talk to him, you guys could at least be happy for him" I say walking out of the room.

"Nick?" I ask going upstairs.

"Nick, don't listen to them, alright, I love you and that's not going to change." I say sitting next to him on the bed. He looks at me and gives me a hug. I smile knowing that I can make him feel better. I kiss his cheek and turn to stand up. Only then do I realize that Mrs. Lucas was standing there smiling at us. Both Nick and I look at each other with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" she says walking back out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Concert later that day. Stella's POV

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Kevin asks.

The crowd cheers even louder **. It's amazing how so many people come to these things.**

"Nick here has something that he wants to sing for someone special" Joe yells into the microphone. **Poor Nick, they are so embarrassing.** I see Mrs. Lucas look over at Macy and I can see her blushing. **Okay what is going on? Something tells me that they know more than they are letting on.** I watch as Nick starts to sing.

"I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
Shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows but you,  
So here it goes

Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause your all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can be too loud 'cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know the truth,  
It's only you

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan

You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan"

 **Omg that was so sweet, and he was looking at Macy the entire time. OMG Nick loves Macy. When did this happen? Why didn't I notice before?** I look over to Macy and see her smiling lovingly up at Nick. I smile at her and look towards Joe and Kevin. Both are talking to each other and I start to frown. Why can't they be like Nick and actually listen to what others say. I walk over to the edge of the stage and wave Tom over.  
"What's wrong with them?" I ask him.

"Nothing, they are planning the rest of the show" he says worriedly.

"Why, what are they planning to do?" I reply just as worried.

"I don't know, did you know about Nick and Macy?" he asks me.

"No, did you?"

He shook his head and motioned over to Macy.

"Bring her back here, Joe wants to talk to her" he said while walking over to the security guard. I walked back over to Macy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come with me, Joe wants to talk to you" I say grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the backstage.

"What's going on?" she asks.

I ignore her and walk past the security as they wave us on.

"Joe" I shout while walking around backstage.

"Macy, Stella, I'm glad you guys are back here, U have to do something for me". Joe says hurriedly.

"What's wrong" Macy asks.

"I can't explain right now, but I need you both to stay here for a minute while we go back on stage." He says hurrying back on stage.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know" Macy replies.

"Nick, I have a question" I hear Joe ask from on stage.

"What?" Nick reluctantly replies.

"Is there a specific reason why you wrote that song?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, in fact there is" he replies strongly.

"Is there a girl?"

"No, it's a panda" Nick says sarcastically.

"You're in love with a panda!" Kevin yells excitedly.

"NO"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Joe smirks.

"Just someone I love deeply" Nick replies and I look at Macy. I can see tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, that she so depretley is trying to hide.

"Macy, go, I know you want to" I say smiling at her. She looks up at me with wide dreamy eyes and turned back towards the stage.

"Goodnight New Jersey!" Joe yells as the crowd cheers.

The three of them do their final bows as Macy runs onto the stage. Nick turns just in time to catch Macy as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moulded their lips together as Nick's hands found her waist. A smile broke out onto my face as I heard the crowd cheer even louder.


End file.
